Anything can Happen
by xxShadowxWriterxx
Summary: Buckle up! You're about to take a ride on the most insane, crazy, and weird rollercoaster of your life! Once you're on board...there's no going back. *Evil laughter* Ahem, anyway, please enjoy and remember...anything can happen. ;) MORE INSIDE…


**Hi all! xxShaowxWriterxx here. This will be as series of one shots and short stories, basically a place where I can get all my ideas out. Majority of these stories will be comedy and some will feature other emotions. Most of these fics will be ****puzzle shipping, mobiumshipping, and/or blind shipping. There will also be other ships but you'll see as I update. Hope you ENJOY! And don't' forget to review! THANK YOU.**

**Warning: You may experience confusion, amnesia, stupidity, brain damage, and in more severe cases…death while reading this fic. If you experience these side effects please go see a doctor immediately. And have a nice day!**

…..

It was just an ordinary day at Domino High School. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping happily, and the sky was that perfect shade of blue. Ah, yes...Domino High, the best high school in the entire world! Or at least in a certain handful of peoples' book. Now, you're probably wondering why this high school is so special...why is it so different from the rest of the high schools around Japan or the entire world? Well, the answer was because of a certain spiky-haired boy named Yugi Mutou.

Yes, that's right folks, THE Yugi Mutou, The King of Games. To Yugi, he'd always considered himself a normal kid and expected no royal treatment of any sort yet no matter how much he protested, people still treated him differently regardless. Majority of the student population absolutely _adored _him.

The only people that ever treated him normally was his small circle of friends: Tristan, Joey, Ryou, and Yami (who was currently not with them)These were the only few select people that hadn't been starstruck by him and treated him as any other seventeen year old kid.

Anyway, getting back to the story, Yugi was sitting at a table with the rest of his friends, happily chatting away when _IT _happened…

A petite brunette girl with deep blue eyes came to an abrupt halt as she entered the cafeteria, catching four other other girls off guard. "What the hell, Tea? Why did you suddenly stop?" A certain blond-haired girl complained.

"Guys, guys! Look over there!" The girl named Tea pointed over to the table where Yugi and the gang were sitting.

"Oh, my gosh! Is that Yugi Mutou?! He's so cute!" Vivian squealed as she fanned her flustered face.

"I know, right? He's just so adorable! I mean look at those beautiful eyes of his! My, oh, my...can those make a girl just swoon." The five of them sighed dreamily.

"Ok, today's the day! I'm finally going to ask him out!" Tea said, determined. However as she was about to walk over to the poor unsuspecting boy, Rebecca grabbed onto her blouse and pulled her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...why do _you _get to ask him out? What if I wanted to ask him out?"

"That's cute, Becca. But Yugi probably likes _real women. _I mean, look at you. You're a freshman. He's a junior and I'm a junior. It's a match made in heaven! You should be more interesting in playing Barbie."

"Oh, shut up, Gardner! Maybe Yugi likes younger women! And you know what they say, everyone loves blondes."

"Because they're so damn stupid right?" Vivian snickered.

"Put a sock in it, Won Ton!" Tea rolled her eyes, "We all know who Yugi would choose if he had to pick. I mean it's pretty obvious."

Vivian laughed out loud, "You're such a supportive 'friend', Tea. I know you think I'm better suited for Yugi."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

At this point, all three girls started bickering amongst themselves, completely oblivious to the fourth girl, who stood there, completely silent. Her "friends" were being ridiculous. She sighed and broke up the argument, "Guys, let's just all take a deep breath and calm down. There really is no need to argue about this. I think we all know guys dig a girl with a sexy womanly figure and let's not forget...THIS!" She whipped open her jacket, revealing a light purple blouse underneath that clung to the Mai's body like a second skin, not to mention clearly accentuated her….cleavage.

Two male students near by saw this and got nose bleeds on spot before fainting. Mai smiled triumphantly.

"Well then, while you go find a less slutty shirt, I'M going to talk to Yugi."

Tea flipped her hair back and strutted confidently over to the table. The girls watched the brunett carefully, hoping she'd get rejected.

Tea took a seat in front of Yugi and he lifted his head up, slightly startled by her sudden appearance. "Oh. Hi, Tea. What are you doing here?" Yugi smiled brightly.

Yugi's group of friends snickered before leaving Yugi and Tea to their business. They knew where this was going but poor Yugi was an innocent one and had no clue of the shit that was about to go down.

"Hi, Yugi. I bought this new perfume the other day from Victoria's Secret and I wanted to know what you think of it." Tea leaned in, brushing her hair back, revealing her neck.

Yugi, still completely oblivious, leaned forward and took a sniff. Tea swore she could've burst into flames having Yugi's lips so damn close to her skin. "W-well? What do you think?" She asked, her voice shaking as she tried to re-compose herself.

Must to her dislike, Yugi scrunched his face up in displeasure. "Is that...coconut? I'm really sorry, Tea. But I don't really like coconut."

At this point, Tea deflated. Her ego was on the verge of breaking, _crap...what the hell do I do now?! _Vivian saw her friend going down in flames and decided to step in. She cracked her neck and knuckles before walking over to them.

Without a word, she slid int the seat beside Tea, intentionally knocking her off the chair. _Move aside, Gardner! _

Yugi jumped a little and looked away nervously. Beside him, his friends were trying so hard not to laugh at the failure that was unfolding in front of them. These girls were absolutely pathetic! And oh...if only they knew!

"Hey, Yugi. You look really handsome today. Is that a new leather shirt?"

"Oh, actually…"

"Actually, he wore that shirt to one of his interviews last week, accompanied by a blue leather jacket, jeans, and steel toed boots." Rebecca pushed Vivian's face back, causing her to topple over and fall onto her ass.

"Wow...you...actually remembered that?" Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Of course! I remember everything about you. I also know you had spagheeti for dinner last night, sause on the side, with cheesy garlic bread. Oh, and had bowl of strawberry ice cream for dessert."

Yugi smiled awkwardly. _Ok...how does she know THAT? That's a little creepy… _Mai, seeing her friends slowly crashing and burning, decided it was now her turn to make her move. She walked over to the table and sat next to Yugi, much to his friend's distaste. Surprisingly, Mai was bold and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Yugi. How has the King of Games been these days?"

"Hi, Mai. I've been great. What about you? How's the life of Mai Valentine going?"

"It's been wonderful! You know, Yugi, I've been thinking…" Mai trailed her fingers up Yugi's shoulder in a "seductive" manner and grinned, "Although my life is great, I feel like I'm missing something. Maybe you could be that something."

Yugi blushed as he felt Mai's fingers run against his collarbone. He gulped and shook his head shyly. Finally, the fifth girl, Miho Nosaka, who had been standing idly by as she watched her friends fight over the boy, decided to make a move. However, being the introvert, she froze up as she approached the table. Yugi stared up at her before looking at the bouquet of violet roses she was holding. "Oh, Miho, those roses looks amazing. Is it for someone special?"

"Uh...uh...um...it...it's...uh…"

"Are…you ok?"

"I..uh…" _Ah! What do I do? Yugi is speaking to me! _

Tea who had finally regained consciousness after being knocked to the ground by Vivian stood up and glared at her friends. She had had enough of this foolishness. So, she grabbed Rebecca and threw her onto Vivian who was beginning to wake up again.

Yugi was about to open his mouth to speak but bit his tongue when Tea spoke first, "Hi, Yugi. Sorry about earlier. Vivian can be such a bitch sometimes. And I know, this is all really weird but I just want you to know that I think you're a really great guy." She smiled sweetly.

Mai rolled her eyes as Miho stood there in her spot, completely petrified. Tea looked over her and yanked the flowers from her hands and held it out to Yugi, "Beautiful violet roses that go with your beautiful violet eyes. Of course they're no match for yours."

"Wow, Tea...you're so-"

"Cheesy? I know. Don't worry, Yugi. Let's get out of here and we can do something fun."

Mai grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up with her, "Oh, actually, Mai...I-"

"And what makes you think he wants to go with you?" Tea cocked a brow.

"Yugi and I are friends, right, Yugi?"

"I guess-"

"See! So, let's go, shall we?!"

"Hold it, Valentine!" Vivian stood up from the ground and magically conjured up one of Mai's favorite blouses.

Mai gasped and froze suddenly. Vivian took out a lighter and held it under the blouse.

"You wouldn't…" Mai's eyes narrowed.

"Try me, whore!"

_WHOOSH! _The entire blouse went up in flames! And that was the first shot fired. Soon, the Domino High School cafeteria turned into an all out warzone. Mai lunged for Vivian and started shaking her furiously. Rebecca, who had just came to, saw Tea reach over for Yugi's hand, "So, Yugi, do you want to get out of here and grab something sweet?"

"Eat this, bitch!"

Rebecca produced a lighsaber and attempted to whack Tea with it. But Tea was quick and managed to duck just before Rebecca hit her. Rebecca slammed her hands down on the table and pulled out her own lightsaber. "You want to fight?! Bring it on, Ballernia!"

Tea swung the lightsaver and managed to hit Rebecca's arm. Rebecca fought back, their lightsabers pressed against each other. Veins popped out of their foreheads as they gazed intenstely into each other's eyes, "You fight like a girl!" Rebecca spat.

Tea disarmed Rebecca and threw her own lightsaber to the sigh before grabbed Rebecca and slapping her across the face, "How's that for a girl, munchkin!"

"Hah! My grandma hits harder than you, twinkle toes!"

Yugi stood there, completely confused and bewildered at the scene before him. He didn't even know what was happening. He looked to his friends for some help but they just shrugged. He sighed and looked to his side and saw that Miho was still standing there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Miho?" Yugi waved his hands in front of her face.

"Please be the father of my children!"

Miho suddenly dropped to her knees and grasped onto Yugi's hand. Yugi's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Miho, you little bitch!"

Vivian and Tea tackled her to the ground. Yugi stumbled back and bit his lip. He didn't even know what to make of this situation. One minute, everything was fine and the next, they're trying to kill each other! _Girls…_ Yugi spotted Yami walking into the cafeteria and frantically gestured for him to come over.

Yami saw the girls sprawled out on the ground, wrestling and cussing at each other and furrowed his brows, "Save me." Yugi whispered.

"What is happening?"

"I-I don't know! Things just sort of ended up this way!"

"Let's leave them to duke it out. I'm treating you to a nice massage today." Yami winked, playfully.

"Oh, Yami! Naughty boy!" Yugi blushed as he giggled.

The boys linked arms with each other and proceeded to walk away. Yami turned back to the girls and chuckled, "I wonder if they know you're gay?"

"WHAT?!"


End file.
